Skyrim - GOL HAH DOV
by xWingedVixenx
Summary: The Dovahkiin is shown how to really use the Bend Will shout after attempting to use it on a fierce, yet lusty dragon...


Night was beginning to fall over the land of ice and snow, the stars, pin-pricks of light, slowly taking place in the sky. The frigged winds rolled over the town of Dawnstar. It took many hours of searching by the dragonborn to find this damn place, but she heard from a reliable source that this place was worth it. She stood at the edge of the town, looking down as she wrapped herself in a cloak to protect from the cold. The Breton disdained the coldness of this place and decided she would get out of there fast. As the dragonborn began to walk down, she froze.

A massive roar broke through the night, thundering across the land. The dragonborn immediately turned, drawing a mace and readying a conjuration spell for her storm thrall. A dragon soared in the snow flurries, giving out another heart wrenching roar. It landed with one fell swoop, raising it's massive scaley head in front of her. She took a breath, readying a shout.

"GOL HAH DOV!"

The shout ran over the dragon. For a few moments, nothing happened. The dragonborn blinked slowly as she started to hear a strange noise.

The dragon began laughing, shaking his head before taking a step towards her. The Breton squeaked as the dragon addressed her, "You silly mortal." He laughed, voice like a rock slide, "You really thought that you could bend my will? I think I will have to show you the true power of bend will"

The Dovahkiin took a step back, stammering, "I-It didn't work?!" Her mind was reeling at the thought of a dragon that could disobey her commands.

The massive dragon huffed and purred, "Gol hah dov"

The purr rolled over the Breton woman, making her tremble. Her mind and will were torn from her grasp, and she fell to her knees, mace making a crunching noise as it fell into the snow. The dragon curled his tail around her waist, lifting her. The spell she had been readying dissipated as her mind broke. The Breton looked up, her walnut colored hair whipping in the winds as she met the dragon's gleaming amber eyes with her own dark brown ones. The massive beast chuckled and lifted her up to his head. He took a sniff of her scent and cooed, "Like a sweet gem~" She was held close to him as he raised his wings and took off.

The Dragonborn was held close to his chest, warm in his coiled tail. She had her eyes half closed, her mind racing and heart pounding as she worried about what the dragon holding her could possibly have planned. The tail squeezed tight, clutching her like precious cargo as he swooped down towards a cave entrance on a mountain side. The dragon landed in the cave with the ease of a second nature and set down his cargo.

Looking around, the Dovahkiin wandered in a bit. She was brought to the dragon's den, a dark, warm cavern in the mountain. She gave a squeak as she felt the tail roughly coil her waist again and pull her back. The Breton was raised to his face again. "You silly mortal, your will forever bent to mine" He smiled, his teeth gleaming. The woman could only coo in confusion, unable to speak as she listened to her new master.

"You are Dovahkiin, Dragonborn," He started, "Such a weak will to break... You must know the true meaning of your life then, the true calling of Dovahkiin." The woman looked up at him, silently listening, but the dragon said no more and dropped her. The Breton gave a gasp as she landed on her plump tush, the floor hard. He looked down at her, "What is your name, mortal?"

"M-My name is M-Merii." She answered. "Merii?" He inquired, "A fine name for one such as yourself." With a flick of his tail, he leaned his head down again and purred, "Dov Mid Joor~" Merii froze and gave a groan, her whole body throbbing. Her very soul felt inflamed by words of the dragon. The pain was blinding as she curled into the fetal position, gasping out as her body shuddered. Dully, in the back of her mind, she was aware that the dragon was watching, making low grumbling noises. Merii's breath hitched and she cried out, her body trembling as she felt her very core rip and rend.

After what felt like eons, the pain ebbed away, leaving the Breton in a curled heap on the floor. Her host nudged her and rolled her onto her back. His snout ran down her body as he scented her with a murmur. "Good, good..." He grabbed her armor with his massive fangs and ripped it off, spitting it into the corner. Merii was left in a simple cloth shirt, panting softly as the dragon pulled off her heavy ebony armor. Soon her body was only covered in flimsy cloth panties and a shirt.

The dragon nuzzled her bosom and purred, "The binding has worked beautifully, my new pet. Ohhhh, it has been eons since I had a pet to play with~" Merii looked up at her master with flushed cheeks and messy hair, "W-What did you do to me? What shout was that?" With a chuckle, the dragon ripped the cloth from her torso, exposing her skin to the cold rock and making the woman gasp. "That was a shout only the oldest and most powerful of dragons know and can use," He explained, "but worry not, my pet, we will have decades to discuss what you would call 'Soul Bind'. For now..." He ran his long tongue over her chest, making the woman moan softly. Her skin felt as if it was burning from his touch, a fiery cascade of passion burrowing into her very soul. The sensitive nubs on her breasts popped up for attention, her nipples eager for his slick tongue.

Her master smiled and wrapped his tongue around her breasts, the soft, succulent globes a dragon's favorite play toy. The tip of his burning tongue ran over her nipples, flicking and teasing the small berries. She arched her back off the rocky floor, moaning louder, the sounds of her growing lust bouncing off the cavern walls. The dragon's tail slid up her thigh and wrapped around the cheap panties, ripping them off as the damp spot was forming.

His tail caressed her moistening sex, the tip parting her lips as the beast purred from the warmth of her body. The dragon shifted on his feet, spreading his hind legs as his cock slowly slid out from under his armor. It was barely even out and already a good 8 inches was protruding from his scales and dripping with eons of pent up needs. Merii was the idea pet, a perfectly broken and bound mortal, her body already acknowledging the needs of her master.

The Dovahkiin pressed her hips up with a whimper at the feeling of the tail tip sliding along her sex, working her womanhood into a heat. The scales felt incredibly smooth and massaged her clit with extreme ease. Her whole body was shuddering from the teasing, her mouth open as she moaned and mewled in pleasure. Her master's tongue worked, kneading and massaging her bosom, her olive toned skin getting goosebumps from the skills of her new master.

Cock now half way out, the dragon was at an incredibly impressive and painful looking 16 inches. His member was drooling with excitement, a small puddle of pre-cum below his dick. It was covered in ridges, steadily growing thicker and thicker. The mortal woman under him squirmed and moaned, her body reacting in all of the right ways. The dragon slipped the tip of his tail into her pussy and groaned. The hole was unbelievably tight and hot, a fiery new home for his cock. The dragon wriggled his tail in her and listened to his pet's moans grow louder. He relinquished her breast and slipped his tongue into her open mouth, entwining it with her tongue in a passionate kiss. The small mortal pulled her hips up and spread her legs, allowing the dragon's tail to press deeper into her cunt.

Her walls were slick with her lusts and his tail was able to work into it a good few inches, feeling the need to burrow into her very womb. His member was fully erect and exposed, 32 inches of glorious dragon cock ready and waiting for a cunt to destroy. His little pet could be trained to take a good amount in her sex, but he knew the mortal could never take all of it. Reluctantly he slipped his tail out and broke the kiss. Merii trembled on the floor, massaging her impressive breasts, tugging and teasing her own nipples as she whimpered, watching her master with lust hooded eyes.

The dragon rolled her onto her hands and knees and stood over her. The tip of his cock pressed against her cheek, smudging her with his excitement. Merii quickly got the hint and took his penis in her hands, massaging what she couldn't fit in her inexperienced mouth. She kissed the tip of her master's cock, the pre-cum coating her luscious lips as she began to lap at it. Her tongue worked in circles around the pointed head of the dragon's dick. The ancient beast shuddered and gave a sigh as his pet worked her self. She was on her knees, working the dragon's cock with one hand as her other trailed down her body. It stopped between her plump thighs and started to massage her cleft.

Her eyes were focused on her master's cock, completely lost in the need to please her master. The head was soon enveloped into her mouth, the wet heat of her causing the dragon to buck his hips and bury a good 6 inches into her maw. The woman did not complain, in fact she moaned in response and began suckling hard on the penis in her mouth. Her hips twitched as she buried a finger in her dripping cunt, the dragon's pre-cum like an aphrodisiac on her. Merii felt her body engorged by the flaming lusts, as if Sanguine himself had infested her soul with his vile sins.

Her fingers worked furiously as she bucked her hips, moaning and mewling onto her master's cock. Her tongue flicked over the tip and ridges, running along the pulsing veins. The Breton's suckling intensified as she began to grow closer to an orgasm, her need for her master's cum burning in her very core. The dragon pulled back and picked the Dragonborn up with his tail. She gasped and squirmed, begging, "N-No! I-I need my master's cock, I need his cum. P-P-Please, please master, I need to suck your cock and drink all of your cum~!" Merii was crying out for his seed, and the dragon smirked, his member throbbing in need of release.

He laid her on a large boulder, standing over her. She looked up at him with needy eyes then gasp out loudly as his tip rubbed her cunt. The Breton spread her legs wide and looked down, seeing the monstrous cock grind on her soaking pussy. She took the cock in her hand, just below the head and guided the massive rod to her entrance. Her master bucked his hips and the young woman yelped as his head burst into her tight pussy. The dragon let out a loud groan, his pet's cunt the tightest thing he had felt on his throbbing member in his whole life. Merii, however, was almost in tears from the pain. The young Breton had only had sex once in her life, and she was never expecting to have a monster like this invading her sacred womanhood, but his cock made her soul burn with ecstasy and she would have it no other way. She trembled, moaning loudly as her poor pussy tried to adjust to the beast's massive member. Luckily for both, her cunt was dripping wet from the contact and the sheer taboo of the idea, being fucked by a dragon.

The Dragonborn's body, mind and soul belonged to the dragon, especially her tight wet hole that was currently squeezing down on his dick. The dragon slowly pressed in deeper to her pussy, impressed by his new slut's ability to take cock. He was rewarded with a loud gasping cry of delight as a ridge popped into her. Merii pressed her hips up, needing more from her dragon master. He responded, pressing another ridge into her superb cunt. The Breton was now holding 6 inches of pure dragon dick in her slit, but there was so, so much more cock in need of attention. He bucked again, rutting another 3 inches into her painfully stretched pussy.

"M-Master~!" The pet cried out as 9 of the 32 inches of dragon cock invaded her, "I-I can't take much more~!" Her body was a quiver. With a swift buck, another inch popped in, "I can feel your cervix, my pet" He cooed. It was true, his head was pressed against her cervix hard, about to bust into her womb. "Fuck me master, oh please, please fuck me~!" Merii cried out. Pleased with his pets performance so far, the dragon decided to oblige. He pulled out a bit and slowly started to thrust. His head was in the clouds, he had never felt such a hot, wet pussy on his cock before. Her body was made for him, the perfect fuck toy for a horny dragon. His cock popped in and out of her sex, making lewd squishing noises as his pet moaned under him. He could feel her walls clenching hard to him, eager for him.

Soon, his thrusts grew harder, more and more of his cock coated in her juices. He groaned, the scent of their hot sex filling the cavern. His pet, the beautiful young Breton bounced with his thrusts, her globes bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts. Her back arched off the boulder as she moaned loudly, trying to take more of his cock. Her mind was blank, all she could focus on was how good it felt to please her master, to fuck his cock with all of her might. Her body burned for his cock and his seed, the pressure in her tummy building as she felt his head press against her cervix with each thrust.

"P-Permission to cum, my master~?" She squeaked, unable to take the fucking much longer. The dragon craned his head down to hers and nodded, kissing her deeply, his tongue filling her mouth. He forced a full foot of cock into her, his head bursting into her womb as the Dovahkiin trembled hard under him. She moaned out loudly, fireworks of ecstasy filling her mind, wiping it clean of any and all thought as she came. Her walls clamped down on the dragon dick, eagerly milking his shaft as his seed poured straight into her womb, dying it white with his cum. Her belly swelled with the sheer amount of hot dragon cum flooding her womb and pussy. He pulled away, releasing a torrent of seed down onto the cave floor. His cock still twitched, spurts of seed covering his pet's body. Merii was lost in the world of pleasure, her mind completely shattered as she lay panting, becoming coated in her master's cum. The dragon broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Any and all sense of an intact mind was lost and he chuckled.

Merii soon passed out from exhaustion and her master just smirked, looking at her cum covered body and swollen cum filled belly. His tail snaked into her pussy and held the cum in. He laid down in front of her and spoke to himself, "A perfect breaking. A perfect pet. And a new line of Dragonborn~"

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **This is my first serious story on here, so I hope you all liked it x3 It took me a few hours of constant writing to finish after I came up with the idea in the shower, cause all sex story ideas should come in the shower xD


End file.
